


golden

by desastrista



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Catboys & Catgirls, M/M, Master/Slave, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desastrista/pseuds/desastrista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme fill: "Catboy!Erasmus. Erasmus/Torveld. Because Erasmus with cat ears and a tail would be way too cute. Maybe it's an AU where catboys are slaves in Akielos?"</p><p>Takes place immediately after the scene in the first book where Damen goes to talk with Torveld while Erasmus is sleeping. Everything's the same, except Erasmus is a catboy (and Torveld is into it). PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	golden

**Author's Note:**

> first time filling a kink meme request. hope you like it, op!

As soon as the Akielos slave had gone, Torveld stood back up and made his way to the bedroom. The early morning sun filtered in through the windows. In its soft light, the golden curls and the golden fur of Erasmus glowed. Torveld couldn't help but smile. 

All nations had slaves, but only Akielos had cat slaves, and they were relatively rare. Torveld had seen them before, but he had never shared a bed with one until last night. 

He couldn't help but wonder how many of the rumors he heard were true.

Erasmus must have noticed him dawdling by the door, because he turned on to his side to look up at Torveld. “You're already awake,” the slave said softly. 

Torveld took a seat on the edge of the bed. He leaned over and ran his hand through that mass of golden hair. “I called in your friend. The slave Damen. I wanted to know more about your training.” His thumb had been tracing a line along Erasmus's skull but it stopped when it reached its true target: the base of his right ear. 

Erasmus seemed confused by what Torveld had told him. “This slave can answer –,” he began, but his words cut off when Torveld began to scratch at the base of the back of the ear. Torveld had heard the ears on these slaves were sensitive, but it was something else to see how it affected Erasmus. How his eyes closed, how his back arched into the touch, how his tail curled against his ankle. The sights sparked a possessive heat in Torveld. “That – that feels good,” Erasmus said. He sounded almost surprised.

It was hard for Torveld to ignore the three cuts on the delicate skin of the ear. Clean. Deliberate. Cruel. 

_These Veretians_ , he couldn't help but think to himself with a frown, _no idea how to appreciate a gift_. Torveld would not be making their mistake. 

Torveld stopped his ministrations, opting instead to lean in closer to Erasmus. He placed a quick kiss on the tip of Erasmus's ear. 

“I want to make the rest of you feel good, too,” he whispered into the slave's ear. 

There was no missing the effect that his words had on the boy. His face turned scarlet, but a slow smile spread across his face. Bashful, but also a bit mischievous. Torveld felt himself smiling too. 

Lying on the bed, Erasmus turned so that his back was flat against the mattress. It was an invitation to Torveld and Torveld wasted no time in taking it. He kissed Erasmus as he pushed off the robe the slave had been wearing. As he took off his own pants, he moved his mouth lowered, kissing and sucking at the pale skin on the boy's neck until he could hear Erasmus moaning breathlessly. Torveld gave a start when he felt a brush of fur against the sensitive skin on the back of his knees, but he laughed when he looked down and saw that Erasmus had wound his tail around his leg. 

The boy might be as impatient as he was. 

“Get the oil,” he said. 

The bed was large enough that Erasmus had to break away to crawl to the nightstand where Torveld kept the oil. Torveld could see the edge of his spine, where the boy's skin gave way to golden fur at the base of his tail. What strange and marvelous creatures, these cat slaves of Akielos, Torveld found himself thinking. He could not believe his luck, that one had stumbled into his bed. And to think that the Veretians had been neglecting, even abusing them! 

But Torveld was taken out of his thoughts by Erasmus returning with the oil. Torveld wasted no time in preparing the slave. Recalling what Damen had said about the boy's history, he was generous in using the oil and made sure he was stretched wide around Torveld's fingers before he entered him. The preparations only seemed to make Erasmus more insistent, though, as he had wrapped his legs around Torveld's waist and more than once dug his heels into Torveld's back. 

When Torveld entered him, though, he cried out, a needy, breathy moan that went straight to Torveld's cock. He thrust into the slave, the slick, tight heat maddening against his cock. 

Torveld leaned himself forward, using one arm for leverage against the bed. Erasmus's arms wrapped around him too, drawing him even closer. _It's a good thing this cat does not have claws_ , he couldn't help but think as Erasmus hands grasped at his back. 

Precum flowed from the boy's cock, and Torveld wrapped his hand just below the head. Using his thumb, he spread the liquid down the side of the boy's cock and stroked him. He was rewarded for his efforts when Erasmus cried his name out, again and again, his voice wrecked with pleasure. 

It was good, maddeningly good, and Torveld would have drawn it out as long as he could. But it was the sight of Erasmus, coming messily on top of Torveld's hand, that pushed him over the edge. He gasped quietly as his seed spilled into the slave. 

“Are you satisfied with my training now, my lord?” Erasmus asked as Torveld collapsed on the bed next to him. His voice was a little hoarse, but it was hard to miss the playfulness there. Torveld could not see his face, but he had no doubt that Erasmus was smiling wickedly. Torveld just laughed. 

“I hadn't known how sensitive your ears would be,” he said, as he turned over to give Erasmus a quick kiss, “I can't wait for even more of those discoveries.”


End file.
